The REAL story
by hpmoofrog
Summary: One of them there human fan fics. Three Toy Stories... I hope. Ideas are also wonderful... Not so much romance, but there are moments. It's just basically their story as humans.


Author's Notes: Howdy ya'll! I have developed a weird obsession for cowboys in the last few days. I've been watching all my dad's old cowboy movies, and listening to wonderful songs such as _Dead or Alive_ by Bon Jovi. My sketchbook has also gotten its own share of drawings of cowboys and girls. Perhaps it's because my sister is in Texas right now and sending total cowgirl vibes, or listening to _Dead or Alive_ for the first time, or even my love for my favorite toy sheriff. Whatever the reason, I decided to write this story while still developing the others. Probably gonna be chapter story throughout the movies. Please give me feedback!

Love,

Hpmoofrog

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Ah!

* * *

He is wanted, dead or alive.

It wasn't always like that. He used to be sheriff, and now he found himself running from the law. He didn't do what he was accused of, at least not fully on purpose. He'd only meant to humiliate _him,_ never try to kill. It was too late. They only thought of him as a murderer now. Even the only girl he'd ever loved didn't trust him completely.

He could technically have a new life. He was only wanted in Davis. If he were to set foot back in that town, they would have hung him with his own lasso. Even though they hated him at the moment, he still couldn't bring himself to find a new job in another town. He stayed in the countryside, regretting everything. He missed his friends, his girlfriend, his job…and he especially missed Andy.

Andy's father founded the town. He died a little after Andy's little sister was born. Andy himself was only a little boy still. He adored all the residents in the town. The old sheriff was different though. He was good friend of Mr. Davis, and treated Andy like a second son. What would Andy think of him when he found out what happened at the canyon that evening?

The old sheriff Woody Pride shivered, and looked up. It was getting late. He lied on a stone, around a campfire. His horse gave him an interesting look, and then looked up himself. They both jumped when they heard other horses and a carriage a small distance away. Woody shot up, packing up his things, prepared to escape the scene as soon as possible.

Out the window of the carriage popped a little face. "Sheriff Woody!" "Andy?" And indeed, the whole Davis family was inside the carriage. Woody was surprised that he called him sheriff. "Woody, have you seen Buzz anywhere? We were going to ask him to come to dinner with us in the next town over, but we couldn't find him!" Woody sighed. _He doesn't know._ He didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to lie, but he loved Andy too much to hurt him.

Luckily before he could respond, Mrs. Davis' voice rang from the carriage. "Andy, why don't you ask Woody to come to dinner with us?" Andy was a little disappointed, but he nodded. Woody looked towards his horse. "I suppose I'll ride up beside you," he replied to the family.

_What am I going to do? Andy will expect me to go back with him to Davis, but I can't go back! _Woody tried to think while he rode beside the carriage. They passed into the next town. "Hey Woody, we're going to go take a quick stop at the inn," said Mrs. Davis. "Are you coming in?" "No, I think I'll just wait out here." So the family went inside the inn.

Thoughts plagued him.

* * *

_The residents of Davis were going to have to move. A gang of delinquents had been terrorizing the citizens for a few months. Woody had been trying to catch them for a long time, but they always escaped. Their leader, Sid Phillips, was a seriously messed up kid. True, he wasn't very old. Yet he was capable of so many horrid things. Just the other week he blew up a man with dynamite._

_Woody had a plan though. He was going to have everyone clear out of the town, and face the kid himself. It wasn't going to be easy, that was sure. So he made sure that all was in order before he left. If he didn't stop Sid in the town, he would surely follow the residents, and they would never make it to Carson, the town they would be staying at._

_With a pressuring even coming up, life had been changing for Woody. Buzz had "landed" in their world a few days before, and became the favorite guy around town. He was literally replacing him. People were talking about how Buzz could take down Sid in a few minutes. And one day, Woody couldn't take it anymore._

_They were near the canyon that day. Andy had been talking to Buzz longingly and then left. Woody didn't understand why Andy liked Buzz so much. He was crazy. He thought he came from space, and that he could fly. Yet Andy liked Buzz anyway, and Woody found himself getting jealous. Andy was a special kid. He was like a son to him; how could Buzz take that away?_

_He had to do something, even if it just meant humiliating the delusional character. He looked at a pile of rocks. There was also a ditch nearby. An idea struck his head, and he placed rocks in a space where Buzz was likely to trip. He'd land it the hole. Woody would have to use his rope to get him out, and he'd be a hero again, right?_

_Buzz started to back up. His plan was going to work! But something unexpected happened. Buzz tripped on a few rocks he had dropped while moving the ones near the ditch. He careened out of control, and skidded off the edge of the canyon._

"_BUZZ!" He watched him fall out of sight. The others rushed to edge quickly. No sooner did he try to get out of place quickly, he was accused by Potatohead for murder. He panicked. All of his friends were turned against him. He fled, knowing he'd never be able to come back ever again.

* * *

_

Woody was snapped out when he saw a shadowing figure, approaching him. It was too dark to tell who, but Woody prepared himself for anyone. A moonbeam reflected his face. "Buzz!" It couldn't have been! He thought Buzz was dead!

Yet indeed as the figure came close enough, he was easily recognized as Buzz Lightyear. The look on his face however, made Woody uneasy. Apparently he thought he had tried to kill him as well. Woody got off his horse to approach him.

"You're alive! Oh this is great! I'm saved! The Davis' will find you here, and we can go back to town and you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake! Huh?" Buzz just glared at him. "Heh, right? Buddy?" Hearing him speak was not a big comfort.

"I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet," Buzz said dryly. "Oh, good," Woody said nervously. Buzz leaned into Woody's face. "But we're not on my planet, are we?"

In a flash the two were on the floor wrestling in mortal combat. They rolled over in some bushes and were punching each other like mad. Woody got frustrated at the bulky suit Buzz was wearing. It didn't let him do any damage. They were too busy to notice the Davis' load into the carriage and leave.

"Mom? Where's Woody?" Andy asked his mother. "I don't know. His horse is gone, so he probably already left," She told him ruffling his hair. Andy didn't look so reassured. Mrs. Davis got up to talk to the coach in response. "Can we go a little faster? We want to catch up to a friend." The carriage sped off in the distance.

Woody heard a noise. He looked up, and saw the carriage in the distance speeding off. He stopped fighting and stood up. His horse was nowhere to be seen. "Buzz Lightyear mission log. The local sheriff and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort." Woody couldn't take it. They were stranded…together. He whipped around and started to run towards the space ranger, but stopped when seeing more carriages pass by to the inn.

He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Today was not going very well. "According to my nava-computer, the…" "Shut up! Just shut up you idiot!" said Woody furiously in a whispered tone. "Sheriff, this is no time to panic!" "This is the perfect time to panic! I'm stranded, the Davis' are gone, they're going to move in two days and get killed by Sid and it's all your fault!" He threw up his arms in frustration.

"My fault! If you hadn't tripped me off the side of the canyon in the first place…" "Oh yeah? Well if _you_ hadn't shown up in your stupid little 'spaceship' and taken everything that was important to me…" "Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you, this whole universe is in jeopardy!" The two bickered on.

"What! What are you even talking about?" Buzz turned towards the stars and stretched his arm out to them. "Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendez-vous with Star Command!" Woody exploded.

"YOU ARE INSANE! You aren't a high tech 'space ranger,' you're a crazy person who deserves to be put in an asylum! You are a seriously confused man!" Buzz stared intensely at his face. "You are a sad strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell." He turned and started to walk away. "Oh yeah? Well good riddance ya' loony!" Woody walked away in the opposite direction. Something struck his ears.

"Hey, do you know how to get to Rawhide?" It was a man asking directions from a worker at the inn. "I'm trying to get to the Planet Kitchen Saloon." Woody perked up. That was the place Andy was going. He started to approach the ride, but stopped. _I can't show my face in town without Buzz. _He ran back to the spot where he left him, and saw him still pressing onward. "Buzz, wait!" "Go away!" was his response. He thought frantically. "There's a spaceship!"

* * *

_Figured I should stop now. Reviews? _


End file.
